


His Secret

by tbc406



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fluff, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbc406/pseuds/tbc406
Summary: A request by @imaginereiwrites (give her a follow on Tumblr and be sure to like her work)





	

He was damaged, far too damaged to be loved. Loved by y/n, she IS perfect, the definition of perfection. y/n was his princess, even if she wasn’t born of royalty, but it all comes from perspective. From every strand of hair to the toes on her feet, he considered her the best. It all started when he was walking home from school; the sky was pouring and the poncho he had on wasn’t much help because the wind. The camera was in his hand at the time and he was calmly living life. Behind him, came two other students of the same school, running because they had simply “forgotten their umbrellas at home”. As they ran past, the one ahead slipped on mud and collided with Prompto causing him to fall onto his back; his camera tumbling elsewhere. They said nothing but sorry, continuously running down the sidewalk.  “Hey, you okay?” That’s when his heart struck and broke into pieces -In a good way-. Y/n held out her hand, with the umbrella over his head to keep his glasses getting more wet.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He was hesitant to take the offer of help at first but he took it.  
“My name is y/n”.

-  
The moment was beautiful, what else could Prompto say? She was everything to him but Prompto knew she was out of his league by hundreds and thousands. If she found out…his world will be shredded and burnt to nothing! Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea to tell (y/n).

“Prompto, honey!” Y/n called out from the kitchen. He looked up and followed her voice. He never felt more nervous, unless you count that day when he took that picture with Cindy. On the table was one of his favorites, the Burly Bean Bowl. “I made it because you seemed stressed out–thank Ignis, he gave me the recipe.” She sat down expecting him to do the same, but to her surprise, he didn’t. Instead, Prompto made his way around the table and he took it upon himself to get on his knees, taking her hands into his; blue eyes with e/c eyes. “Hey, uhm…” was it too late to back out? He thought.  
Y/n just stood there, waiting.  
“You love me, right?” He asked out. Prompto mentally slapped himself, he sounded so nervous and shaky, a hundred percent out of character.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”  
“There’s one reason.” That's when he looked away, his eyes drawn to the white table cloth. Y/n touched Prompto’s cheek and brought his eyes back to her.  
“No rea–”  
“Promise, if I tell you…you won’t leave.”

At this point, Prompto began to regret wanting to tell her. Tongue gliding against his lips, he hid his gloved hands under her long skirt. The sound of the glove hitting the floor could be heard. His motto was “now or never”. Y/n leaned forward, intrigued by the suspense, nevertheless, she sat back in the chair.

Prompto raised his hand up, showing perfect view of his pale wrist. Y/n knew what it meant; she didn’t know how to react. Pink lines were just around the code. Didn't want to admit the fact he would pick and scratch at the damned thing. “Babe, I…” cut herself off. With his other hand, he ran his fingers through his hair. That uncomfortable feeling kept swimming in his stomach, hands sweaty and his eyes pooled.

“Please- don’t leave me!” So much for wanting to not cry. Y/n didn’t say anything, the only thing that escaped her mouth was a soft sigh. Even though she didn’t say anything, she brought his hand so it rested on her cheek.

“Y/n…” Her eyes were closed now and her smile widened.

That’s when it happened, Y/n tilted her head and kissed his wrist. Not once, not twice, but three times making the third one a little long exaggerating the smooching sound. “I love you, no matter what.” she mumbled, his skin still against her lips. “I hoped you’d say that.” Prompto replied, wiping the happy tears away. After getting up, he felt more confident, confident to be who he was and no matter what, Y/n will always be there for him. “Oh no, the bowl got cold!” Prompto whined, with the spoon in his mouth. Y/n covered her mouth, hiding her smile. She could never be sad, he was a ray of sunshine for Six’s sake.


End file.
